


Vanya ‘The Echo’ Hagreeves

by enbyglowstick



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Vanya Hargreeves Dies, Vanya Hargreeves Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyglowstick/pseuds/enbyglowstick
Summary: Vanya ‘The Echo’ Hargreeves was the most dangerous person on the planet and everyone feared her than looked up to her as a hero. What people forgot was that she had feelings even if that feeling was mostly numbness.
Kudos: 27





	Vanya ‘The Echo’ Hagreeves

**Author's Note:**

> It is your friendly neighbourhood enby who is extremely sleep deprived and killing their favourite character for the second time. I need to stop killing Vanya but it is the only thing I can write where it actually turns out okay. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Suicide  
> Depression

She was Seven ‘The Echo’ Hargreeves. She was the most powerful member of The Umbrella Academy. She was father’s little atom bomb. She was the one the people wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. She was the one that made her father carry tranquillisers wherever she followed. She was the most dangerous person on the planet. She was more weapon than person and more threat than hero. 

The only use she held was on missions but one day she would have to leave and no one would hire a bomb as an employee. She wished she was ordinary and not an emotionless soldier for her father. On interviews, the rest of her siblings would act like normal people with feeling, however Seven didn’t feel anything but numb, unless she had to force anger out of her to use her power.

The numbness was unbearable. Her feet dragged her around and her siblings moved away when she got too close. She had control of her powers but everyone had been brainwashed into thinking the opposite. If anything broke Vanya was blamed and people’s fear of her was raised.

What Vanya didn’t tell anyone, was that she was afraid of herself. That one day she would lose all of her emotions and turn into a lit bomb. She realised she had no purpose but to be a servant to her father and he did not deserve her so she would leave the planet and one day she did.

The threat was gone, the bomb was disarmed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Handler really said yoink with Lila
> 
> The Handler is gay, no straight person has that good of a fashion sense
> 
> Anyway let’s pray for The Handler’s rugae
> 
> I can’t stop thinking about The Handler, maybe I can kill her next. Call me Axel the Swede.


End file.
